Always be mine
by Horshi-Hikari
Summary: ok.here's another naruto yaoi.can you work out who's POV it is before the end.review and let me know if you did.yaoi is boyxboy so if you dont like then dont read.you have been warned.enjoy. xx


Well, here's another Naruto yaoi for all you yaoi lovers out there.

Like normal, please leave a review to let me know what you all think.

Here's something new, a challenge for all of you. Can you work out who's POV this is before getting to the end. Please leave me a review and let me know if you managed to work it out, be honest with me as I would like to know if I did a good job.

Well on with the loving…..

* * *

><p><span>Always Be Mine<span>

( Someone's POV )

Those eyes, the same beautiful eyes that have me drowning with in them, unable to come to the surface, pulling me deeper into them, though I don't care, I could die happy being held with in those eyes.

His fingers gently move some of my hair from my eyes, pushing it behind my ears with such softness that it feels as though he's afraid I will break under his touch, his angel like face moving closer to mine as soft moist lips brush against my own, the smallest of movements sending shivers down my spine as our once gentle kiss becomes more intense, sending waves of unbelievable pleasure mixed shivers through my body.

Our tongues meet each others in a heated dance, rubbing against each other as the lack of air begins to take hold, my hand moving up into his soft locks, bringing his body closer to mine, closing a gap between us that wasn't even there.

The palms of his soft hands slowly move up under my lose fitting top, mapping out every inch of my toned chest with his fingers, leaving trails of burning fire with every touch, a small moan leaving my throat, only to be court with in his heated lips as the lack of air finally takes over, our foreheads resting against each others as we lightly pant.

His fingers twirl with in the locks of my hair before gripping tightly, pulling my head back to expose the skin of my neck to him, a small growl leaving me as his sinful lips begin to leave small ghost like kisses along the line of my neck, sucking and nipping the skin as he moves to my collar bone.

My hands pull at the fabric of his top, almost ripping it from his toned chest with wild need, a chuckle leaving him as he moves away from my neck to allow the top to be pulled over his head, tossed some where unimportant at the time as he returns to my collar bone.

My hands move over his chest, I need to feel him, every inch as my fingers dance across the god like skin as though it will be that last time I could feel him.

I can't take it any more, the animal with in me taking over as I flip our position, straddling his waist as a small grunt drips from his lips, his bare back hitting the soft dark sheets of the bed as I lean into him, rocking my hips against his, a rumbling moan passing both our lips as our arousals rub against each other through the tightening fabric of our pants.

I bite down upon the sweat covered shoulder blade, the small taste of metallic blood laced upon my tongue as I mark him, flicking my tongue across the bite mark as a hiss of pure wanton pleasure echo's around me.

His hands grip onto my shoulders as I move my lips across his chest, rolling his rock hard nub with my teeth before sucking hard upon it, his body arching into mine as another moan leaves him, his every sound more intoxicating to me as I move my kiss bruised lips to the other nub, giving it the same treatment as the other, earning me the same wanton reaction.

Slowly, to the point of pure torture, I move my lips down his chest, not leaving any part of it untouched as more moans and growls leave him, only creating my own arousal to become more hard.

My skilful tongue flicks out, drawing small circles around his navel before dipping into it a few times, his hands gripping to the locks of my hair as though he would fall into darkness if he let go.

Ragged pants and moans ripple through his body as my fingers hook under the hem of his pants, stopping all movement to look up into those eyes, waiting for permission to continue as he nods, unable to make any kind of sentence from his panting state.

With his permission given to me, I slowly unbutton and pull down the zip to his pants, my eyes never leaving his as I slowly pull the unwanted fabric away from his thighs before completely pulling them off, tossed aside like the top.

A hiss mixed growl ripples through his throat as I trace a finger along the length of his clothed member, closing my own eyes as I try to control my need to be inside of him, taking slow shallow breaths as my fingers lace under the fabric of his boxers, removing them from his toned form as I stare down at the god like body under me.

A fine layer of sweat covering both our bodies as he rests himself up onto his elbows, raising an eyebrow at me before pulling at the hem of my top.

No words need to pass our lips as I slowly pull my top over my head, giving him a show of my own body as I climb off him, pulling down my own pants and boxers, stepping out of them, my eyes locked onto his as they grow in size, eyeing my body up and down with a small lick of the lips, a small smirk curled upon my own.

Slowly, I climb back on top of him, placing small sucks and nips along the inside of his right thigh, completely missing the one place that needs attention.

His hips buck up, a small whimper leaving him as my name rolls off his tongue, causing my need for him to fall over the edge as I lick up the under side of his rock hard cock, a small gasp followed by a long moan passes his lips as I pin down his bucking hips.

I let my tongue flick over the slit of his member, cleaning away the pre cum before taking him fully into my mouth, his back arching up, my hand wrapped around the part of him that my mouth couldn't cover as I hum around the throbbing member, causing his body to shake in bliss.

He tightens his grip upon my hair as I bob my head up and down around him, my tongue twirling around the heated flesh with in my mouth as his head moves from side to side.

His hands move from my hair to grip the sheets under him, long strings of moans filling the air, floating through my ears like music as I feel him coming closer to the edge, swaying back and forth, waiting to fall into total ecstasy.

A few more long hard sucks and he falls with a scream of my name, his seed spilling into my mouth a I swallow everything he's given to me, unable to get enough of how good he tastes as I slowly crawl back up towards his slightly parted lips, his hot breath hitting my face in short ragged pants as he comes down from his high.

Calming his lips in a passionate kiss, my tongue slipping into his mouth, teasing him, giving him the lingering taste of himself as I reach for the small tube by his side, though I can't remember who put it there.

Opening the small cap with a low pop, I pull away from the kiss, giving a small shiver as the cold liquid covers three of my fingers before moving back to calm those already bruised lips once again, unable to get enough of his taste as one of my coated fingers slowly circles his entrance before pushing into him, his body once again arching into mine as I add the other two, pushing them in and out of him as he moans into my mouth.

Pulling away from his lips, I move mine down towards his exposed neck, a needy growl ripped through my throat as I slowly push my fingers against his prostate, turning him into a mass of pants and screams of my name before removing my fingers from him, a small whimper leaving him from the emptiness, though he would never admit it but I can't take it, I need him.

Sitting up once again, I pick up the small tube with in my hand, only to have his wrap around mine.

Raising an eyebrow in question, he smirks, taking the tube from my hand as he pours a large amount into his own hand before wrapping his fingers around my painfully hard member, moving his hand up and down my shaft as a low growl leaves me, his touches making my skin feel as though it will ignite from the heat.

Feeling my control slip, I move his hand from around me, pulling his legs over my shoulders before slowly pushing into him, a long groan passing my lips as his tight heat surrounds me, stopping all movements once fully inside of him, waiting for him to adjust to me but it takes everything I have to do so.

He only nods, bringing my hand towards his lips, sucking on three of my fingers as I watch him in a daze, the feel of his tongue running across the length of my fingers, sending my body into over drive as I pull out of him, only to slam back into him with knee buckling force, hitting his prostate head on.

Screams of ecstasy echo around the room as I continue to slam into him, my body turning into a raging animal with every thrust of my hips, his fingers ripping the sheets beneath him as he cries out my name over and over again in a tone that sends me well over the edge.

My hands grip onto his hips tightly as I lift his lower body up, any thing that is human with in me, gone out of the window as the sound of flesh hitting flesh echo's around me, his head resting upon the pillows of the bed, his body pulled up from my standing position upon the bed as I wrap my hand around his newly formed erection, pumping him in time to every one of my powerful thrusts, pulling us closer towards the edge of our climax.

I feel my lungs ache from the lack of oxygen as we moan, pant and cry out each others names, my eyes locking onto his as I stare deeply into those beautiful eyes, every emotion, every word that doesn't need to pass his lips are held with in those eyes.

Everything he feels for me and only me shown with in those deep drowning eyes that have me longing for him as I pound into him a few more times before we both cry out each others name, his seed spilling over my hand and our chests, while mine fills him completely.

Collapsing on top of him upon the bed, our breathing mixing together in slow shallow gulps of air that our lungs crave for as I use the last of my strength to pull out of him.

Pulling him closer towards me, his head rests against my sweat covered chest as I slowly run my fingers through his soft messed up hair, watching as he slowly slips into the arms of sleep.

I sigh out of simple bliss, something new for me to feel as I slowly close my own eyes, one thought running through my mind as I let sleep embrace me.

' my Naruto will always be mine '

* * *

><p>So there we go. Fin. don't forget let me know what you think and also if you managed to work it out before the end.<p> 


End file.
